Rods, Lures, and Fish: Oh My!
by BlueCrescentMoon999
Summary: Gibari takes the gang on a big fishing trip. What could go wrong? What kind of crazyness will they have to endure? Knowing me, it'll be a lot... R&R Please!


A/N: -.-' Random story coming up again. XP But I think it turned out pretty good. It's been haunting me all day, and I had to hurry and type it. WHY DO GOOD IDEAS ALWAYS COME TO ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT? T.T R&R Please. I don't want to have stayed up all night for nothing

Disclaimer: BlueCresentMoon999 does not own Baten Kaitos. Namco does, but Nintendo will own Baten Kaitos 2…

"-blah-" Random talking

_blah _ Character's thoughts (usually…)

(blah) Me interrupting you XP

Rods, Lures, and Fish- Oh My!

Written By: BlueCresentMoon999 2/1/2006

It was a rainy type of day in the fishing village of Nashira. You know what I mean! You go outside with your polka-dotted umbrella, and the moment your foot leaves the front door, your umbrella turns upside-down-inside-out and you fly away like Mizuti's Dazed Birdie equipment Magnus. Everyone in the village stayed inside. Everyone, that is, except crazy ol' Gibari and friends.

"Let's go, gang!" the fisherman cheerfully chirped. "Today you're gonna learn to fish like a true Skyfarer!"

Kalas huddled under his blue upside-down-inside-out umbrella. "Why today? Why not tomorrow? Or the day after that? Why not next week? It's raining now! And I'm cold… HOW ABOUT, WE DON'T FISH AT ALL?"

Gibari playfully punched the boy's shoulder, which meant knocking him harshly to the ground. "Aww! Come on, boy! A little rain and cold never stopped me! And look where I am now!" A cheesy grin grew wide on his face, and to his disappointment, I seemed no one wanted to be Gibari when they grew up.

Lyude began to cough. "Gibari, I'm getting sick… We'll all catch colds if we stay out any longer."

"What? Not you too, Lyude! Haha! I'll tell you what; if any of you get sick, I'll pay for the medical bills. Larikush probably wouldn't charge anyways!"

The red head folded his arms and grumbled to himself angrily, "How about we don't get sick at all? But no…"

Savyna glared at Gibari. "I never even wanted to learn how to fish. Even if I do learn, it's not like it matters. After this experience, I'll never want to fish again."

"Aww..., don't think like that, Savyna! Once I'm through with you, you'll love fishing! You can't judge things when you don't know what it's like!" Gibari picked a fishing rod off the ground and put it carefully in Savyna's hand. "See? Don't you feel… rejuvenated? Exhilarated?"

She dropped the rod, uninterested. "…Nope. Not at all. Can I go home now?"

Mizuit was confused now. She floated contently in the air. Her birdie on her head twirled rapidly, repelling any hint of rain at all from splashing down unto her head. "What be going on? It not be raining! What'choo talking 'bout?"

Xelha heard all their bickering and cringed. _…Why can't we all just be friends?_ "Everyone, look! If we hurry and get this stupi- …fishing over with, we'll never have to do it again! Ever! EVER! NEVER!" _…Oh wow; that rhymed!_

"Don't be so sure about that, now!" Gibari laughed heartily, and loudly.

"But, Xelha has a point." Lyude concluded. "If we get this horrific thing over with, we'll be able to go home and sleep… in our warm beds and sleep… and eat peanut butter and sleep… …and sleep… Sleep sounds good about now… Mmm…" Everyone, except the 'True Skyfarer!', Gibari, nodded in content.

Gibari clapped his hands, the loud noise resonating through the village, causing people to come to their windows to chuck rocks at him. "Okay, everyone! Let's go off to sit near the river!" With that, he plopped his bottom down into a muddy, wet puddle. "Feel the muddy-ness… Ahh…"

Xelha stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Blech! The ground's all mucky and dirty! I don't want to sit in a dirty puddle…"

Calling out from a small pool of damp water, Kalas hollered, "Yeah? Well I'm already in one! Stupid Gibari knocked me into it!"

The fisher-tutor patted the puddles next to him. "A few drops of water never hurt anyone! True Skyfarers aren't scared of no measly puddles!"

"True Skyfarers never fished in a hurricane, either," Savyna mumbled to herself.

"Great Mizuti be preferring not to be sitting, too!" The Child of the Earth just continued floating like always, ready to pelt whoever was against her floating.

Gibari waved his hand at all of them. "Pah! Fine then! Stand the whole time! Let your legs go numb…"

"They already are…" Lyude muttered softly and blew at the hair plastered to his forehead.

"Hey, man, I'd offer you me umbrella, but SOMEONE knocked it out of my hand when they so RUDELY knocked me over!" Kalas called out to Gibari more then Lyude.

With a glare, Gibari began to unlatch his tacklebox's lid. "Now first… you need a lure to attatch to your rod, once I give you a sacred rod." Reaching inside, he felt around. A sharp object then decided to burrow into his poor thumb. "YEEEEEEEEARGH!" The shock sent him into the air for a brief second, landing right afterwards.

Raising his hand politely while sitting a puddle, Kalas began to jump on his buttocks. (Imagine that mental image there…) Through gritted teeth, Gibari angrily replied, "Yes, Kalas…!"

Expecting the older man to foam at the mouth at that moment, the teen protagonist cowered as her fearfully asked, "…Are we supposed to do that? Because I wanna try!-"

"NOOOOOO!" The fisherman screamed loudly, then proceeded to make a mistake. "…Now everyone… calmly grab a lure while I dislodge this one from my thumb…"

The other five all dove for the lures for best pick. On their ways, they each slammed into Gibari, knocking him off the pier with a loud, girly shriek. Triumphantly first, Lyude opened his hand to find… "…What the heck is this?"

Climbing back onto the dock, Gibari looked up at Lyude's prize. "Oh, that? That's what I call, the 'Super-Duper-Gibari 3000!' Awesome, ain't it?"

Lyude looked puzzled at the small fishing device that the held in his open palm. It was a slam Gibari action figure with grotesquely-sized muscles, a pink feather boa and a cape tied loosely around its neck. "…Yes. Very 'awesome' indeed."

"Hey…" Mizuti looked over Lyude's shoulder. "Mine be having a purple boa…"

Snatching it from her hands, Gibari paused for a moment. "That's the 'Super-Duper-Gibari 4000!' I decided that pink was a little too… tacky. You know hat? Pink is far too manly for Lyude." He stole Lyude's lure and replaced it with Mizuti's "You get his now." He contently decided, placing the Super-Duper-Gibari 3000 in Mizuti's hand.

Xelha stared at the small Gibari figure with a green boa. "…I wanted the pink one… Hey, Great Mizuti-"

"Done." The wizard quickly said, and replaced hers with Xelha's and vice versa.

Giddy with glee, the blonde squealed. "Meemai! Lookee what I got for you!" Squeaking, the Greythorne poked its head out from Xelha's hood. Taking the boa off the figure, Xelha wrapped it around Meemai's neck. "Ta-da!" She grinned widely. "Isn't Meemai so cute, Kalas?"

But he didn't reply. He was far too busy playing with his Gibari action figure. "Super-Duper-Gibari 1000 to the rescue!" Making a zooming-swooshing noise, Kalas flew it through the air.

"Hey, oy!" Gibari shook his fist. "Don't do that to the Super-Duper-Gibari 1000!"

Savyna blinked, unimpressed. "Then what's mine? Super-Duper-Gibari 5000?"

Squinting at Savyna's lure, Gibari shook his head. "Nope! Yours is… Manfred."

"Manfred… Nice."

The Skyfarer shouted out the next instructions. "Now, everyone, come get your rods!" He quickly stepped- erm… dove out of the was, wet enough as he was.

Gazing at her rod as if it was the very meaning of life, Xelha gaped in awe. "What's its name?"

"…Never gave it one. Name it yourself, kid. Knock yourself out." Gibari knew he would live to regret THAT one.

"GASP!" Xelha gasped, "Really? I'll name you… uh… how about 'OH HOLY ONE! I LOVE YOU GREAT FISHING ROD!"

Savyna slapped her. "Stop it! Jeez, you're acting as if it's the very meaning of life!"

Xelha stared at her intently. "…That's because IT IS, SILLY GOOSE!" She huggled the rod tightly.

Grasping onto his rod's string, Kalas began to think, _Hmm… I wonder what will happen if I pull on this string…_ With a shrug, he did. And did again. And again.

During all this chaotic bliss, Lyude sat quietly formulating a plan. A devious plan called, 'Lyude's-super-master-plan-to-'es-ca-pe'-from-horrific-fishing-sicknesses. Moohaha.' He stared at his rod's lure. Its sharp, piercing, hurts-when-it-stabs-ya lure. Which gave him a plan.

Mizuti took the Super-Duper-Gibari 2000 off her rod's line, and hooked her Dazed Birdie onto it instead. Affixed to the line, she cast it out into someone's window. "FLY, BIRDIE, BE FLYING!"

The small, minute bird soared majestically through the air, the crashing into a random person's head. A broom was seem slamming into the ground, or something on the ground, and the 'lure' flew back out, utterly destroyed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The masked wizard screamed and sobbed quietly in a one-sided corner.

Gibari held his rod over his shoulder. "Okay, everyone! It's time to cast out! Stand near the river and throw the line over. Not onto me. Over me."

_Now!_ Lyude thought, _He's near the river!_ "PLAN ISLAND-DELTA-ISLAND-ORION-THURSDAY!" (Kudos to who can find out what 'Island Delta Island Orion Thursday means! XD) he dove towards the forcible fishing fisherman who screamed as he was knocked into the river. After a few moments, the musically inclined musician, with a full head of red hair, poked his head from the water. "VICTORY!"

The song, 'We Are The Champions' began to play in the background as Lyude climbed back onto the dock, but it stopped mid-refrain as Gibari grabbed Lyude's boot and pulled him back in. Slow-motion-esque, Lyude pulled out a tuba from his back pocket and stuffed the Skyfarer's head inside. The tuba-head countered with lodging Balgora's Paddle in Lyude's hair.

Savyna stood there in the dry, well not dry, it's raining but still, land and watched them. "…Man… that's hot." Turning around, she saw Xelha staring at her with bugged out eyes. "…What? WHAT? I said, 'Man, that… tart.'"

The magic-rod-thwacker shook her head. Following Gibari's previous instructions, she cast into the open water. Soon after, something fought her hold on the rod from the other end. "What? Oh no! The rod's going to explode! (-.-') What do I do, what do I do, what do I do? GIBARI? GIBA-A-A-ARI?"

A sound from underwater came: "BLL-Bl-BLLLLLLLB!"

"What's that? Reel it in? OKAY!" Flicking her wrist, the line snapped up, revealing her catch. Xelha stared. "Gibari? What are you doing on my lure?"

"VICTORY!" Lyude punched his fist into the air and climbed out of the river.

Savyna blinked. "…Man… that's… Nevermind."

Gibari sat there angrily, muddling at the lure jammed into his pants.

What **_REALLY_** happened underwater… 

Lyude held the mouth of a trombone in his own and held the top above water. He breathed deep breaths as Gibari swam toward him, swordfish extended. Seeing the Super-Duper-Gibari 3000 fly into the deep blue, Lyude strategically grabbed the lure and hooked it onto Gibari's puffy pants. "BLL-BL-BLLLLLLB!"

Back on the surface 

"What are you doing, Great Mizuti?" Xelha asked, innocently. Of course she was innocent! Or **was** she?

Mizuti shuddered. "Great Mizuti be hiding in a corner.

The other magic user frowned, confuzzled, (©fong enterprises) "…That's a wall, not a corner…"

"YOU NOT BE BIRSTING GREAT MIZUTI'S BUBBLE!"

"Yo!"

Everyone turned to see Kalas with a microphone and boombox. "Listen to meh sing mah song!" Clicking the on button, the song started.

WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEND!

AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILL THE END-

"Lyude!" Kalas pushed the pause button. "Get your CD out of my boombox!" With a huff, he replaced it with the correct one and began to sing, horribly BTW:

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?

(Oh, I do not own song -.-') Savyna screamed bloody murder. "AIGH! IT BURNS US! IT BURNS US!" She covered her eyes. "It's too schnazzy…"

"…Totally schnazzy." Xelha agreed with a nod, wearing a blindfold. "Don't look, little Meemai!"

Gibari then exploded. Not really. Got your attention there, didn't I? I bet you're all "WTF? GIBARI EXPLODED?" but he didn't. Calm down, jeez. He did scream though. "EVERYONE CAST BEFORE I EXPLODE!" See? But he might if no one listens to him! XP!

Everyone casted their lines, even Lyude, though he was busy formulating another es-ca-pe plan.

"I beseech you!" Savyna cried out as she threw her line out. "Now I-"

"I'MA HOT MAN!" Kalas interjected as he tripped on Gibari's tacklebox.

"Thou art not thee!" Lyude yelled as he casted.

"Me be left ALONE NOW, PLEASE!" Great Mizuti hid in her one-sided corner.

"SCNHAZZY!" Xelha exclaimed as she pulled her blindfold off.

Plan now formulated, Lyude looked around anxiously. 'Plan-made-by-Lyude-number…5043987' was to be activated. "LOOK, GIBARI!" He screamed/hollered. "There's a horny banana washed up on shore!" Whirling around, Gibari asked, "WHAT? WHERE?"

Lyude proceeded part dos to his plan. He ran up to Gibari and booted his –BLEEP- squarely into the water. "Now everyone! Follow me and we'll ESCAPE OVER THE BARBED WIRE GATES TO FREEDOM!"

But they were all too busy watching Kalas sing the Numa Numa Lei song! (You know! DRAGOSTEA DIN TEA! XD) (Oh, I do not own song -.-')

Ma-ia-hii

Ma-ia-huu

Ma-ia-hoo

Ma-ia-haha

Miya-hee

Miya-hoo

Miya-ho

Miya-haha

Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,

Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.

Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,

Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,

Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,

Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,

Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.

Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,

Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,

Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Sazyna's eye twitched. "…Never… do that… again."

Xelha gasped. (A fake gasp, like in those movies 'swetadrop') "Look! Gibari exploded!"

All of them turned to see Gibari, who stood there unscathed, and clueless, too. "Hey…" He muttered and waved.

"…I caught something!" Sacyna interrupted, excitedly. Reeling it in, there was a moment in the air. A bird carrying the word 'suspense' in its beak flew away, and Savyna revealed she caught… a muddy boot.

Lyude snatched the catch made by Savyna away from her. "So that's where it went!" He pulled it over his red sock and smiled contently.

Xelha folded her arms. "How come I never catch anything…?"

On cue, a large ThunderFish appeared. "Fishy!" Cried Kalas as he ran up to huggle it, "I love you!"

And who to come out, but small, little, cute Meemai, and hop over, squeaking, to the fish. "…Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak?"

The fish roared thunderously and suddenly turned a hue of pink. The same happened to Meemai as he hopped onto the ThunderFish's head.

"M-Mee…mai?" Xelha stuttered, bewildered. "Come back here…!"

But her pleas did not work, as the two swam away. Great Mizuti blinked. "Meemai be a boy?"

At the same time, Gibari blinked. "The ThunderFish is a girl?

Xelha bawled her eyes out. "FINE! Leave me for that… giant… pink… FISH! I'll get a new Greythorne! It'll be ten times better! And I'll call it… 'Maimee'!"

"Lunchtime!" Gibari cheerfully called out, feeling more sympathy for his stomach then for Xelha's broken heart. "We can eat these- Oh, wait… We can't eat! BECAUSE NO ONE COUGHT ANY DAMNED FISH!"

Lyude, who was extremely hungry form all these plans, was angry at this statement. "…Just because I was too busy trying to bust us out of here, no one even bothered to get us lunch? SELFISH! NEW PLAN! I'll get fish! ROAR!" He attempted to be manly and rip his vest off, but the buttons were too strong… "…Screw that… I'M GOING IN!" A 'da-da-da-daaaaa! Lyude to the rescue!' type of melody began to play. He did a duck dive into the water.

"Non-believers shall perish!" Kalas exclaimed.

"…Non-believers of what…?" Savyna asked dully, uninterested.

"…I have… no clue." Kalas stated, blankly.

Great Mizuti gasped. "Oh Great Mizuit's gosh! Look!"

They all turned their heads to see… little baby ThunderFishGreythornes. Xelha held her arms out as the squeaking Meemai neared her. "Meemai! You didn't abandon me!"

Savyna frowned. "That leaves me with one question. How in the name of Voldemort did they reproduce so quickly?"

Silence.

"…What's a Voldemort?" Gibari asked.

Silence.

Kalas put his hands on his hips. "Well… I know the reproduction question! Meemai simply put his little banana into the ThunderFish's huge donut, and-"

The magical rod that belonged to Xelha came down upon his head, turning him into a frog. Not really. But you can still laugh at Kalas. "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT ABOUA MY LITTLE MEEMAI!"

Beginning to glow green, Kalas floated in the air. "OoOoOoOoOoOoHhHhHh!" And he exploded into many tiny (annoying) chibi Kalases. "…Take her out!" They all squeaked and climbed on Xelha.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!" Xelha screamed.

Savyna looked around nervously. After glancing to the left and glancing to the right she did the hokey-pokey and turned herself around. That's what it's all abou- …Nevermind. She sprinted towards the exit. "VICTORY!" She cheered as she es-ca-ped.

Lyude surfaced from the water. "NUUUUUU! TAKE ME WITH YOU! Savyna…"

"GET BACK HERE, SAVYNA!" Gibari chased after her.

"Now's my chance!" Lyude began to run off, but remembered he couldn't. He was in the water. -.-'

Oh, in case you don't remember, it's still raining. XP

Chibi Kalas randomly pulled out a washable marker and drew a squiggly line above his mouth, yet below his nose. Jumping giddily, he sang, "I'm going to be a master of disguise! I'm going to be a master of disguise! I'm going to be a master of disguise! I'm going to be a master of disguise! I'm going to be a master of disguise! I'm going to be a master of disguise! I'm going to be a master of disguise!"

Gibari angrily stomped back. "…I couldn't stop Savyna… BUT DON'T THINK ANY OF YOU'LL ESCAPE!"

Great Mizuti pulled on a different mask and began to tiptoe out, unknowingly. "The brain be being a master of deception." And clinging to Mizuti's back, was Xelha. "Great Mizuti think something Great Mizuti do not be knowing be happening…"

"Shh!" Xelha hissed. The multiple Kalas chibis in the process of 'killing' her blinked. They were es-ca-ping too! JOYOUS!

The lone Kalas chibi that was going to be a master of disguise was sad. How come he couldn't es-ca-pe too? But then, he turned back into normal, 5-foot-something Kalas. You think I know his exact height? I'm not **_THAT_** nuts!

Gibari looked around. "…Where'd everyone go- CRAP! OKAY! LYUDE, KALAS YOU WILL NOT ES-CA-PE!"

But it was too late. Lyude was already backstroking off across the Lesser Celestial River… Plan A1B2C3 worked! GENIUS! He cackled, but remembered how the rain made him sick… so he _wheezed_ as he left.

"…Kalas…" Gibari blinked. "…Is something going on that I'm missing? Something that I'm not getting? …Something that I'm forgetting? Help me out here! Why's everyone leaving?" He pulled his brown wig off and held it tightly against his chest. "I vowed that I would teach my friends how to fish ever since I was a small, small boy. Tell me why people hate my most enjoyed sport so deeply! Tell me why the moment I was 'fishing' people run and hide? Tell me why- …Kalas, tell me why you're not answering any of my questions.

When he looked again, Kalas was gone. Tears welled up in the big man's eyes; the fisherman sat in a wet puddle of sorrow. Stomach growling, he widened his eyes. He was hungry. Very, very hungry. Very, very, very hungry. Very, very, very- I could keep on going all night, but I won't. Extremely hunger. So hungry, he could was a…-

"Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak?"

Turning around, he spotted a small Greythorne. It was Meemai! Why, Xelha must have left the poor little guy out here all alone… So appetizing… mouth watering… "TENDER YUMMY GOODNESS!" Gibari cried with vigor as he dove toward the small, tiny, juicy, fatty,- OH DAMMIT! Now I'm hungry too… T.T (eats her muffin)

The poor little Greythorne proceeded to squeak its final squeak.

A/N: …Poor little Meemai! But Gibari regurgitated him back up when Xelha turned him into a frog. XP R&R Please!


End file.
